


Friends in Unlikely Places

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles makes crime friends, Civil War stuff is referenced but not the main plot, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Reginald and an injured Right Hand Man find a military base that is supposedly empty except for a former helicopter pilot.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Friends in Unlikely Places

It all happened in a flash, Reginald denouncing Henry as leader of the Toppats, Henry throwing Reginald off the plank, Right Hand Man catching him then seeing something red crash into them.

Reginald woke up with every part of his body aching. He ignored the pain his left foot gave him and stood up, trying to figure out where Right Hand Man was and figure out where the hell they were other than "vague desert area with too much sand". Reginald then heard a familiar voice groan nearby, quickly hobbling to the source and finding his Right Hand Man. He then noticed that Right Hand Man's legs were completely missing from his cybernetic knee caps. Reginald knelt down, checking Right Hand Man over for any other major injuries when Right Hand Man coughed out a "Are you alright, Reg?"

Reginald just chuckled and replied "Other than not knowing where we are and not knowing where our Airship is, I'm fine." Reginald didn't want Right Hand Man to worry about him having a slightly achy foot. Right looked down and saw his lack of legs and could only let out a "Well, fuck". Reginald chuckled as Right Hand Man started to scan the area with his cybernetic eye. Reginald tried to get ahold of the Airship via his hat phone but no response. Right spoke up after his scan found a nearby base "It's about a three day walk, but there is some sort of base to the north of us. There might be a communication tower we could use to get in touch with our crew and get them to rendezvous with us."

Reginald turned his back to Right Hand Man and signaled him to get on piggyback style since he wasn't leaving his Right Hand Man in the middle of a desert. Right Hand Man groaned but got on, wrapping his arms on Reginald's chest so he had a good grip. Right Hand Man may of said it would take three days, but Reginald Copperbottom is a man of determination, especially when it came to his fellow Toppats and he vowed he would make it within less, only stopping for water breaks (a Toppat always keep a survival kit, on hat)

Halfway before morning cracked, Right Hand Man picked up a whole slew of Government Military heading east for some reason. Reginald and Right Hand Man waited a bit but then continued northwards. By what Reginald percieved as noon, he saw the base Right Hand Man picked up on. Reginald was cautious when approaching, noticing the base was oddly empty besides a single helicopter with someone with red headphones sleeping in it. Reginald and Right Hand Man quietly slipped passed and entered a nearby medical tent.

Reginald set Right Hand Man down on a nearby bed and sat down on a chair nearby, kicking off his shoes and noticing his left foot was really bruised and swollen at this point. Reginald hobbled to the end of the tent, slightly lifting it up to see what other facilities were there. He saw what he assumed was the mess hall and behind that a com tower. "I'm going to the mess hall nearby and grab me something that might resemble food then hit up the com tower for help." Reginald said to Right Hand Man, who simply nodded in understanding. Reginald slipped under the tent and quietly hobbled to the mess hall.

Reginald found some bananas in the back of the mess hall, not really wanting to cook and a cold pot of coffee that at this point he did not care and drunk it straight from the pot when he heard an unknown voice say "You're not from Henry and Galeforce's freaky cult group are you?" Reginald was pretty sure he jump a good feet in the air in surprise.

Freaky cult group? Henry and Galeforce teaming up? What the hell was Henry doing out here, Reginald thought before he was able to find the ability to speak after being scared shitless. "I'm not with Henry and have had no idea what is going with that. My name is Reginald Copperbottom, and my Right Hand Man and I only came here to use your communication tower to get in contact with a rescue team and get out of here." The young man with red headphones sat down on a nearby stool and spoke up "Well you and your friend are welcome to use anything here since, The Government is pretty much off their rocker now. I'm Charles by the way."

Reginald was confused, but glad this Charles fellow was at least friendly. He then set the coffee pot he was still holding in a death grip on a table. "After you call your friends to rescue you I should take a look at your left foot to make sure you didn't break it, since it looks like you've been straining it." Charles said, noticing Reginald's foot. Reginald just let out a meek sure and hobbled to the communication tower.

Reginald luckily found a phone on the ground floor and called up Burt who answered "Toppat Clan here, who is this" Reginald replied "Burt, this is Reginald, me and Right Hand Man are safe but need an evac team to pick us up." Burt replied not with a sure, but with a "Hold on" and he heard him mumble to what was two other voices. Burt returned to the line and stated "Boss said no to your request. " Boss? He WAS the boss, Reginald thought before loudly saying to Burt "I AM your boss! This isn't the time for pranks!" Burt mumbled some more things the voices before saying "Sorry, Miss Ellie is kinda our boss now. And we kinda prefer her to you so... yeah." Burt then hung on up Reginald who was still in shock.

Reginald walked back to the mess hall and downed the rest of the cold coffee with Charles looking on in confusion. "Everything ok Mr. Reginald?" Charles asked, seeing Reginald pretty angry. Reginald took a deep breath, knowing that yelling at the pilot wouldn't solve anything and said "My entire clan is now being ran by someone I only met for five minutes and everyone prefers her over me so I'm out of a clan I've spent most of my life on fixing within the span of about two days. I'm fan fucking fantastic right now." Charles cracked a smile, let out a sigh and spoke up "Atleast you didn't find out that your boss you looked up to half your life, used to be a deranged maniac known as "Genocide Gale" and him being a father figure was a ruse, in which then he convinced the rest of the Government Military here to follow Henry" Reginald could only let out a chuckle.

\---

After awhile of sitting and making small talk, Reginald and Charles went back to the medical tent to catch Right Hand Man up on the situation and so Charles could look at Reginald's left foot. He didn't feel anything broken but without an XRay machine he wouldn't know so he just wrapped up Reginald's foot for the time being. Charles spoke up after checking over Right Hand Man for any unseen injuries "I'm not a huge expert in cybernetics, but I know someone who is and isn't Goverment. I could give them a call and have them here by tomorrow morning." Reginald and Right Hand Man agreed, seeing as they didn't know how to cybernetic either.

Charles went to phone this person while Reginald leaned back in his chair with a sigh. This had been a wild couple of days for him and Right Hand Man. Charles came back with some ham sandwiches, bottled water and bagged potato chips since it was getting late. Charles then left to grab some blankets and pillows since he figured Reginald would want to stay with his friend.

Reginald barely made it through two sandwiches before falling asleep. Charles quietly removed the food tray and covered Reginald up, knowing he was probably exhausted. He then set up his own little bed at the front of the tent so he could keep an ear out. Right Hand Man spoke after seeing Charles not being able to sleep "So, what are you going since your boss went mental on ya?" Charles looked up at the ceiling, not sure on how to answer the question, because he didn't know to be honest. "Me and Reg will probably hang low and see how the Toppat war goes, to see if it's even salvageable. If not, I'm sure Reg has his old plans on a bounty hunting agency from before he took over the Toppats." Charles turned to look at Right Hand Man, slightly interested. Right Hand Man noticed the interest in his eyes and continued "After this friend of your fixes me up, I can talk to Reg and we can come up with something more concrete. Unless you have somewhere else you can go?"

Charles sat set himself up and said "Nope, I've only known the Government for most of my life, got no where else out there." Right Hand Man crossed his arms in thought and said "It ain't guaranteed but since you've helped us and some of this mess was our fault anyways we could have you on the team." Charles shifted back under the covers in thought. The Government is pretty much in ruins and it would be nice to be in the company of people again.

\---

A loud boat like horn blared through everyone's sleep as a small aircraft like object started to land. Charles patted down his messy bed head and met up with the craft while Reginald looked on from a distance before realizing who came out the craft. "Dr. Vin, thank you for kinda coming over on short notice but you are one of the few people that I can trust right now." Charles said. Dr Vin noticed Reginald sheepishly hiding behind the door of the med tent. She only let out a sigh and had Charles show here the patient, which she was pretty sure now who it was.

"Right, just how did you get your legs torn off like this?" Dr Vin asked, cleaning up the metallic stumps that were once Right Hand Man's legs. Right Hand Man looked down on the ground before explaining that he didn't move out the way in time of escape pod headed for him and Reginald after he had fallen. Reginald spoke up "It was my fault Vin, no need to go into mom mode." Reginald remembers contracting Dr Vin long ago after Right Hand Man was nearly dead from Henry's little rampage on the Airship long ago. She did her job well and he was thankful for that, but noticed she did tend to go "mom mode" during that time as well. Dr Vin then grabbed Charles and Reginald by the shirts and lead them outside, telling them that they couldn't be in the room while she operated and closing the door behind them.

"Hey Charles, any place to shower here?" Reginald asked, pretty much knowing he needed to get clean. Charles pointed and said "To the left of the mess hall, there should be a general supply station with some plain shirts and pants you can use. While you are showering I'm going to cook us up a warm breakfast, sausage and eggs sounds good?" Reginald agreed, not caring what it was as long as it was a hot meal.

\---

While Reginald was showering, Charles was cooking scrambled eggs and sausage, kinda wanting a hot meal as well after all this. He shuddered as he remembered Galeforce's psycho grin and how everyone he knew went along with Henry's little group because of how scarily charming and charismatic he was. He flipped the sausages, letting the smell take his mind off of that day.

After cooking up a bunch of sausage and scrambled eggs, he heard Reginald enter the mess hall. After getting their plates they sat down and started eating, enjoying the warm meal. After eating Reginald decided to ask Charles "With the Toppats and the Goverment pretty much in ruins for years to come, I've been thinking of bringing back an old idea of mine." Reginald shifted forward in his chair before continuing "I had an idea for a bounty hunter agency that I want to bring back to rise and wanted to know if you wanted to join? You would be paid well, treated fairly and I would make sure to plan out hunts in advanced so you and Righty wouldn't be just going in blind." Charles smiled and said "As long as I can do some work in a helicopter I'm in." Reginald chuckled "It's a deal then."

"If you are going to be bounty hunting, then I'm sure you will need gadgets, healing and someone to work on Right if he needs maintenance. " Dr Vin said, listening in quietly to the conversation. "I will provide my services to you in exchange of protection from the Government and a decent shelter. By the way Right has new and improved legs that I hope don't get ripped off." She stared at Reginald with a smirk.

"I guess that settles that" Reginald said standing, being careful not to put weight on his left foot he bandaged back up. "Dr Vin, we'll take your craft to an old hideout of mine and start planning things right away." Reginald's eyes were lit up with inspiration as he hobbled to let Right Hand Man know everything.

Charles could only smile, glad he didn't falter to Henry's sweetly poisoned words and glad he met Reginald and glad he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea while fleshing out another idea and kinda just let my hand slip.


End file.
